


Moving back

by YuukoUchiha



Series: I always knew [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Character Death, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of Kushina plague their minds so Minato and Naruto decide to move back to Konoha after living near Tsunade so Kushina could get medical attention. <br/>After a hard day of work unpacking and cleaning everything on their new place Sasuke and Naruto have one of their first sex experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net on January 2009.  
> This fic was beta'ed by Aikage, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes.

“Where are you going, guys?”

“C’mon, Dad! I need to take a hot shower,” Naruto sighed. “And a nap.”

Minato chuckled as he watched Sasuke climb the stair towards his son. “Well, you said you wanted to do the moving on your own.”

“Yeah, but that was before I knew how tiring it was!” Naruto answered as he stretched, jokingly hitting Sasuke with his arm as he did so. “Oh! Sasuke! I didn’t see you there,” Naruto joked as he placed one of his arms on Sasuke’s shoulders, hugging him.

“Let’s go, id-,” Sasuke saw the warning in his mother’s eyes, “Naruto, you stink! Let’s go to my room so you take that shower.”

“Ok,” Naruto grinned.

“I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” Mikoto said as the boys climbed the stairs.

“Yes mom,” Sasuke’s voice replied.

“Hi there. big-bro!” came Naruto’s muffled exclamation, “Are you going out?”

“Yes, I’ll be back for dinner though.”

“That’s great, see you around then.” Naruto said cheerfully.

“Minato.” Itachi said as a greeting when he came down the stairs.

“Itachi! You cheater, you escaped helping us move,” Minato reproached with a smile on his face.

“Are you going out?” Fugaku asked.

“Yes father, I’m going to get a book I need. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” Itachi said ignoring the pouts of the blond.

“Take care son,” Mikoto said as Itachi kissed her cheek before leaving the house.

“Oh! Stop that!” Fugaku scolded as he punched Minato gently on the shoulder.

\- - - - -

“Gods... that felt good,” Naruto almost moaned when he came out of the shower, making Sasuke glance at him and raise an eyebrow. Naruto was wearing a blue towel that was covering his hips as he dried his hair with a smaller one.

“Those are mine, idiot.”

“Yeah, well forgive me bastard, I didn’t bring mine,” Naruto answered back, “and now that I think about it, I don’t remember seeing towels,” he mumbled to himself as he enjoyed the feeling of the carpeted floor. “What are you lending me to wear?”

“Your clothes are on the bed,” Sasuke said pointing them.

“Huh? Did I leave something here the last time we came to visit?” Naruto asked when he recognized one of his favorite pair of pants.

“You always forget something,” Sasuke said as he went back to his computer, giving Naruto some privacy so he could get dressed.

“Well, from now on we can just leave a change of clothes in each other’s house,” Naruto said as he jumped towards the bed, wearing only his pants, “just like in the good ol’ days”

“Yes,” Sasuke smiled, “I’m glad you are back.”

“Yep!” Naruto ginned. “And the apartment my dad chose is awesome, don’t you think?”

“Yes, but what are you gonna do when your grandma comes?”

“Oh, well you see the building has apartments for when you need them, you know like short term leases”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! And even if not, wouldn’t you give me shelter?”

“No.”

“You bastard!” Naruto yelled in mock hurt as he threw a pillow at Sasuke, hitting him on the neck while he was distracted typing on his computer. “Gods... my back is killing me because of all those boxes.”

“Well I helped you too and I’m not complaining.”

“Yeah... you helped... to decorate.”

“Cleaning isn’t decorating idiot,” Sasuke said as he closed his laptop before walking towards the bed. “And tell me again, why do you want the money?”

“Well... don’t be grumpy, I’m sure my dad will pay you as well.”

“You know I don’t need it, you don’t need it.”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to simply ask for the money.”

“What do you need it for?” Sasuke asked again, sitting on the bed as he heard a low murmur, “What?”

“I said... that I’m saving it.”

“Hm.” Sasuke wanted to know if Naruto keeping secrets from him. But in the end he knew he would eventually find out and he also knew the blond well enough to know when drop an issue.

“Hmm to you too!” Naruto laughed as he scratched lazily his stomach, but suddenly fell silent when Sasuke lay down next to him. “It feels weird you know... coming back... here... after all this time.”

“Would you have preferred not to come back?”

“And you call me an idiot,” Naruto said rolling his eyes dramatically. “Of course not!” Naruto told him, “It’s just that... it feels weird being here without mom you know? I miss her.”

“I know,” Sasuke whispered, and for a few minutes he watched the nostalgic look on the blond’s face. “How did you get your dad to move back?”

“Well, I told him I would move here even if he didn’t. I was tired Sasuke, that city was full of memories of her, of her sick days. You know we lived close to the hospital.” Naruto bit his lip. “Do you think I’m a bad son?”

“No,” Sasuke answered quickly. “It was for the best.”

“Yes, I think so too. My dad was getting really grumpy, you know?” Naruto frowned a bit “And actually, I think I might have had a little help from your dad.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but don’t say anything,” Naruto said seriously.

“I’ll just thank him,” Sasuke said considering. “You think that behaving a bit better will do?”

Naruto just laughed in response. Sighing contently, both boys rested their heads on the pillows and prepared to take a little nap…

Their eyes widened when Sasuke moved one lock of blond hair out of Naruto’s eyes, caressing his cheek as he did so. Both of them froze without knowing what to do, what to say, at the sudden show of affection.

“Sasuke... I-”

But Naruto was speechless when Sasuke was suddenly on top of him, tenderly touching the skin of Naruto’s arm, making Naruto sigh as Sasuke’s scent filled his senses. Sasuke kissed him before he could say anything else.

Both boys moaned instantly when Naruto granted access to Sasuke’s tongue, kissing hotly as Naruto spread his legs to accommodate Sasuke better.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered wantonly when their lips parted momentarily. “Naruto,” Sasuke moaned again as he kissed the blond’s neck and ground his hips downward enjoying the shivers it caused. Naruto, who was exposing his neck, touched the skin on Sasuke’s back while removing his t-shirt slowly. He took a deep breath when their skin came into contact.

Naruto hugged him tightly when Sasuke kissed his lips again. Wrapping one leg around Sasuke’s body, a hand moved down towards his ass, squeezing it through the fabric of Sasuke’s jeans, as he thrusted his hip up to rub along Sasuke’s erection.

“What are we doing?” Sasuke asked, halting his movements.

Naruto blushed... “We are...”

“No, what are we doing?”

“I don’t know, Sasuke. I don’t know,” Naruto answered desperately. “But what I do know is that every time that I see you I want to kiss you, to hold you, to talk to you, I need you. I haven’t been able to think of anything else since we first kissed,” Naruto told him, gently touching Sasuke’s lips. “And it’s only getting stronger... I can’t get enough of this… of you.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed, “I feel it too”

They kissed again, long and deep. At times becoming hasty, biting their lips, and then slow, sucking on the other’s tongue, not breaking the kiss even for a second, feeding on the pleasurable sounds they emitted when their erections came in contact.

“Naruto... stop,” Sasuke pleaded but to no avail. “Stop... I’m gonna cum,” he moaned but when he saw Naruto wasn’t listening he lifted his hips holding his weight up with one hand. With his chest on Naruto’s he clumsily undid the button and zipper of his pants. When Naruto’s clouded mind registered what Sasuke was doing, he hastily undid his as well, lifting his hips to allow Sasuke to remove his jeans and boxers, whining loudly when his erection was freed.

“Come here,” Naruto purred, grabbing Sasuke’s shoulder and pulling him down. He laughed when Sasuke’s weight knocked the air out of his lungs.

“Idi-oooh fuck!” Sasuke grunted when Naruto grabbed their erections and began to stroke them together clumsily. “Wait,” he asked, not registering he was thrusting his own hips into the heat that was Naruto’s hand, his precum mixed with Naruto’s.

His control snapped when he saw Naruto’s lust filled eyes and the wet tongue that emerged to lick his lips lasciviously. “Naruto,” he moaned burying his face in Naruto’s neck, sucking the skin available as his body tensed.

“Oh gods... Sasuke,” Naruto whined and tensed as well, reaching his climax just seconds after Sasuke’s.

When their breaths became normal again, Naruto lazily brought up a drop of their combined essence to his mouth and tasted it, worrying his lip trying to discern the taste.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked lazily, lying on mostly top of him while stroking the blond’s arm.

Naruto just shrugged as he embraced Sasuke and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
